New Love
by Amethyst7
Summary: Chapter 3 coming soon! Check out the renovated Chapter 2!
1. Face To Face

Amethyst here. This is my alltime favorite story to work on, cause I love this couple, and there are so little fics on them. I will definetly be updating this fic. Also, I happen to be working on a new one, featuring Sailor Moon, Gindam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, Outlaw Star, Ronin Warriors, and Ramna 1/2 called Eternity High. I just love to toss them all in one area. I was inspired by a story on here called Anime High, but trust me, this story will be nothing like that one. This one has Jerry Springer, cat fights with the senshi, and tons more. But anyway, let me not stray, off to the fic! 

New Love   
Chapter 1: Face to Face   
By: Amethyst   


Neo Queen Serenity stared out her window, thinking about he past few days. She and Darien had been arguing constantly about the rumors of him having an affair. What she didn't tell anyone, not even him, is that she caught him in bed with the woman also. The other senshi had their own kingdoms, and they were on them, working on issues there. Making up her mind, she took out the Imperium Silver Crystal. 

"Silver Crystal, grant my wish. Take me to someone who will never betray me, who will love me unconditionally, and who I can believe in. Take me to a man who will feel for me as I feel for him," she said. The crystal glowed, and as it was about to transport her, Reenie came in and ran two her mother. The crystal's light vanished, leaving the room empty.   


~*~DBZ Dimension~*~ 

The two landed outside of a strange building saying Capsule Corporation. Unconsiously, Serenity looked down at her clothing. That needed to go. Taking out the crystal once again, she changed herself and her daughter into something more comfortable. She wore a gray flared skirt with a white 3/4 blouse and a gray vest while Reenie had on a pink jumper with a white shirt. 

"Mommy, why did you do that?" asked Reenie. 

"Sweetheart, I couldn't stay there. You father has been cheating on me, and I feel unwanted. I wanted to leave, so I did, " Serenity replied. 

"But you were going to leave me!" said Reenie, holding onto her mother, tears streaming down her face. 

Serenity kneeled down until she was face to face with her daughter. "I would have found a way back to you dear. Remember that. No matter where I am, you'll always find me," she said, rocking Reenie gently. Soon she got up and took Reenie's hand, and they walked towards the building. 

"Come on, let's find out where we are," she said.   


*C.C.* 

Bulma sighed as she heard sounds in the rooms around her. Krillen and 18 were in one room, and she was very suspicious of what they were doing, although she had a clue what it was. Vegeta was in the next, trying to kill Mirai Trunks. Trunks and Goten were in another room playing. Pan, Marron, and Bra were in another room, doing god knows what. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She went to get it, and saw two strangers. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked politely. 

Serenity smiled at Bulma. "Hello, my daughter and I are new to the area, and we were wondering if you knew of a place to stay?" she asked. 

Bulma looked Serenity over. She saw a woman to converse with, now that ChiChi had cheated on Goku and moved away to another country. "You could stay here. I'd love the company," said Bulma cheerfully. 

Serenity smiled. "Thank you! Oh, how impolite of me not to introduce myself. I'm Serena Tsukino, and this is my daughter Rena Tsukino. I call her Reenie," she said, laughing internally at her choices of names. 

Reenie looked at her mother giggling. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. 

Bulma ushered the two in and showed them their rooms. Serena had a suite to herself, and Reenie had a connecting room. After settling herself in, Serena decided to look around. She heard sounds in the other room, and went to look in. She saw a man with spiky hair just sitting in a chair, was was facing a fireplace. She saw the tears rolling down his face, and she approached him, closing the door behind her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, stepping near the man. She got the sense that he lost something recently. The man got up, and turned to face her, and she gasped. 

She could tell he had a youthful face, but that it was now marred with stress and worry lines. 

"Who are you?" the man asked. 

"My name is Serena Tsukino, what's yours?" she asked. He looked into her eyes, and she saw the same pain she had reflecting in his eyes. 

"I'm Son Goku." 


	2. Comfort for one and seeing doubles for t...

Alright, here's Chapter 2! I'm just loving this storyline so much it's killing me! There are a few things you should know before reading this though. Mirai Trunks (just Mirai in the story) is 15 years old. He's from another parallel universe, and was left on the Capsule Corp. doorstep with a note and a time capsule when Trunks turned one. He was also one at the time. Marron, Pan, and Bra, not to mention Reenie are the same ages. I might even add 17 and 18, just to spice things up a bit. Who knows, with my crazy mind? Anyway, on with the story. Sorry it's so short though. 

Amethyst here. I figured I'd leave Selenity's notes there cause I've got nothing better to say right now. Oh well, here we go! 

New Love   
Chapter 2: Comfort for one.....and seeing doubles for the other   
By: Amethyst   


Serena saw Goku about to collapse from sheer exhaustion, so she guided him to a couch and sat down next to him. 

"Why are you so sad? What has happened to you?" she asked. 

Goku looked at the girl next to him, wondering why she would care for a stranger. 'She's how I was before....before my life crumbled' he thought sadly. "I have no one. I have no reason to live. My wife has left me, and I feel so alone," he whispered. 

Serena understood. "That isn't any reason to feel that you have no reason to live. My husband has just cheated on me, but I stand strong, for myself and for my daughter. If I don't, no one will be there for her," she said. 

Goku realized that she was going through the same thing as he was. "How can you stay so happy, and carefree? You act as if it makes no difference." he states. 

"I know there's a reason why it all happened. I look towards a brighter future. You should not stay here and drown in your sorrows. You should mourn, strengthen, and move on with your life," she replied. 

"I have two sons, one is grown, and the other I can't even look at him without thinking of her. It just hurts so much," he said, tears starting to trickle down his cheek. Serena hugged him as he cried, and tears started to trickle down her own face, thinking about her situation, 

"It's okay to cry you know. I've realized that. You should get your emotions out. But don't keep mourning something that can never change. Be strong, for yourself, and for your sons," she whispered into his ear. 

"Thank you," he whispered, but he kept holding her, for her warmth and support. 

Reenie walked into a room downstairs, after changing into a white halter top and jeans. She saw three girls talking, all looking her age. 

"Hello, can I come in?" she asked, waiting for a response. 

Bra turned around,, hearing a voice, and saw her. "Sure, come on in. I'm Bra, and these two are Pan and Marron. What's your name?" asked Bra. 

"My name's Rena, but everyone I've known calls me Reenie," said Reenie, walking over and sitting down on the bed. 

"We were just talking about Goten, Pan's uncle, and Trunks, Bra's brother. Plus Mirai Trunks, Bra's brother from the future. Have you met them yet? They're so cute, and they're only 15, that's two years older than us," said Marron, moving her ponytail. 

"How old are you?" asked Pan. 

"I'm 13 also, and no, I haven't met them. Are they here now?" asked Reenie. 

"Yeah! Come on, we'll show you them," said Pan, getting up. The four girls headed to the game room, and snuck in. Goten and Trunks were watching something on T.V., and when they got closer, Bra whispered, "Oooh, you guys are watching the bad channels, aren't you" Goten and Trunks jumped, and Reenie giggled. 

"What are you doing in here Bra?" asked Trunks, turning around. Looking at the group, he saw a new girl. "Hi, my name's Trunks, what's yours?" he asked. 

"We're showing Reenie who you guys were. And you're lucky Mom didn't come in here and catch you. Where's Mirai anyway?" asked Bra, sitting down next to Goten, who squirmed, trying to move over. 

"Mirai's getting the sodas and popcorn. You want to join us?" asked Goten. 

"Sure!" said Reenie, sitting down on a lazy recliner. She saw a guy that looked just like Trunks come in, with 2 cases of sodas in his hand.. She looked from Trunks, to Mirai, then back to Trunks. 

Goten snickered. "Yeah, they look so much alike it's creepy, isn't it? Now you see how I feel, having two of them for best friends." he said. 

Marron sat herself on one side of Trunks, and Pan on the other. Bra and Reenie giggled at the look of aggravation on Trunks face. 

"Who are you?" asked Mirai, sitting down next to Goten. 

"I'm Rena, but everyone calls me Reenie," said Reenie, taking a can on Coke and drinking it down in one gulp. 

Marron looked at her shocked. "Are you a sayjin?" she asked. 

"A sayjin, what's that?" asked Reenie confused. 

"Don't worry about it now, it's a long story," said Mirai, leaning back into the couch. 

"So what movie shall it be: Scary Movie, Kingdom Come, How Stella Got Her Groove Back, Waiting To Exhale, or Dirty Dancing?" asked Trunks, flipping through the channels. 

"I wanna see Scary Movie," exclaimed Goten. 

"I'm all for it," said Trunks. 

"No, I want to see How Stella Got Her Groove Back," said Marron. 

"No way! I want to see Waiting to Exhale," said Bra. 

"Let's watch Dirty Dancing," said Pan. 

"I'm for Kingdom Come, what about you Reenie?" said Mirai. 

"I'm for it too. I mean, I'm sure all of you have seen Scary Movie a billion times now, Stella's been out for a year now, you can get it on tape, Waiting To Exhale is the same thing. Dirty Dancing's too old. Kingdom Come's the best choice." said Reenie. The others grudgingly agreed, and Trunks changed to the movie. 

At about 5:15, halfway through the movie, Reenie wondered where Serena was. She excused herself then went looking for her mother. After checking about ten rooms, she was about to give up, but then she passed a room with her mother and a guy sleeping arms around each other. 'How cute! I'm glad she's getting over Dad' she thought, heading back to the game room. She noticed Pan and Marron had fallen asleep on Trunks shoulders, much to his discomfort. Bra and Goten were talking silently, and Mirai was still watching the movie. 

She went and sat next to him, snapping him out of his reverie. "Tuning them out, huh? Not a bad idea," she said to him. Mirai smiled and turned back to the movie. 

After 15 minutes, Reenie drifted off to sleep on Mirai's shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and let her sleep in his lap, after covering her with some blankets. 

-------------------------------------- 

How's ya like it? Something might happen with Reenie and Mirai. I was thinking about adding 17 and 18, but making them the same ages as the others, and making some trouble. What do you think? Review and let me know. And maybe next chapter I'll have Darien's (the evil brute) response to Serena's disappearance.   



End file.
